Sleep
by TimeCougar
Summary: Gaara can't sleep shortly after Shukaku is removed. Temari steps in and gets him help. GaaXoc Yes, it contains a song.


Full Summary: After Shukaku was removed, the young Kazekage still held true to his insomnia. He couldn't help it. It's what he had done his whole life and it was what he planned to keep on doing. His siblings, seeing his lack of sleep, they became greatly concerned.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

A/N: This bit me while listening to Poets of the Fall. Specifically their song, Sleep. So this is a song-fic drabble thing.

Warning! Slight OOCness and slight GaaraXoc, oh and song-fic-ish

* * *

I had known Akito for about a year and I still don't know everything about her. I know that she likes to cover the two feline ears that rest upon her head, wear a very long thick crimson cape to hide her mountain lion tail, she lik- no loves music, and despises blond headed men. Other than that I only know the basics. Favorite color, food, likes and dislikes. She knew mine. We were pretty comfortable around each other and she understood why I was so protective over Gaara, those fan girls… grrrr! They drive me mad! They only like Gaara because he's Kazekage.

It was surprising to find her singing one day. She sounded like a thousand angels, all harmonizing together. So it was no surprise that I went to her and asked if she would sing Gaara to sleep one day. She gave me a terrified look and asked why. I never knew she was scared of Gaara, she always seemed comfortable around him. I looked at her strangely and told her that I had heard her wonderful singing and I was almost positive that Gaara would fall asleep if she sang to him. After mentioning that I had heard her sing, her face no longer looked terrified.

She admitted to her fear of singing while others are listening. Inwardly, I was relived, she wasn't scared of Gaara. She was scared of singing in front of him. I told her that he thought a dying cat sounded beautiful, she laughed and pretty much told me that what she sang wouldn't be his style. I responded that he would love it and it would help her get over her fear. She looked away, thinking over what I had just said.

* * *

I sat in my office looking over border patrol's reports of Suna's security. All was peaceful in the land of wind today. I sighed. _Shukaku has been taken out of me, why can I not sleep?_ A light knock cut though my thoughts with ease. However, it was so light, I almost thought I had imagined it, until another one had come again. "Come in." The door slowly opened, groaning all the while. Revealing the golden haired woman, Akito. Her bright sapphire eyes gazed into my own, they held slight amusement.

"A little birdie wanted me to see you." Akito had always cut right to the point. I looked at Akito's attire. She wore a black tank with blue plaid flannel pajama pants.

"Why are you in you pajamas?" I asked. I was a logical question that would come to anyone's mind if someone they knew showed up on their doorstep in their pajamas. Her smile grew and grew, until it almost rivaled Naruto's. _Oh no…_

"The same little birdie wanted me to sing you to sleep because it had no confidence in its vocal chords." She's extremely over dramatic!

"Are you always this dramatic?"

"Nope! I'm actually quite simple. I usually only think about the necessities."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now we are going to find somewhere that you can easily fall asleep." Before I could protest, she took me by the wrist and hauled me away from my office. Also managing to turn the office light off. I was silent as my captor held my wrist captive. She took me into the depths of the Kage tower, only to stop at the Kazekage's room. She gracefully opened the door and pulled me inside. Once (I guess she deemed me incapable of running away) inside, she dropped my wrist and shut the door. "We changed for bed." She said that like it was the most natural thing in the world to say.

Like a mindless sheep, I headed her words, picking an old dark grey shirt and black sweatpants. Unlike what most believe, the desert's temperature actually goes under fifty during the night. When I emerged from the walk-in closet, she was sitting on my bed waiting. It almost looked as if she was meant to be there, waiting. She looked at me, her eyes flickered over what I had chosen. It made me nervous. "Come here." She smiled, I didn't want to disobey her, so I went. I strode across the pine floor over to the feline mistress.

"Lie down," She instructed me. I did, the bed was extremely comfortable. Like sleeping on freshly fallen snow, just not as cold. She looked down at me as I layed on my back. "Good, now let's get started. I need you to breathe in slowly and deeply. Exhale the same way." I did as she instructed, it was hard to slow my breathing. "Breathe slower, or your brain won't shut down to where it needs to be so you'll sleep." I breathed slower but the trick was keeping my breathing down. "Good. Now clear your mind of all thoughts and concentrate on my voice." I had already focused my attention to what she had been saying. "I'm going to sing you a song, Gaara-chan, okay?" I nodded my head, _Gaara-chan?_ She took a deep breath and started to sing,

"**Hear your heartbeat**

** Beat a frantic pace**

** And it's not even seven AM**

My heart was racing at that point. What normal male's heart wouldn't? A beautiful girl singing to you on _your_ bed. Not only that, many treaties were about to expire and it was my job to fix it.

**You're feeling the rush**

** of anguish settling**

** You cannot help showing them in.**

** Hurry up then**

** Or you'll fall behind and**

** They will take control of you **

The words so far had cut down to my very essence. It fit me perfectly. At one point I had fallen behind and people had manipulated me carefully to kill the person that they wanted dead.

** And you need to heal**

** The hurt behind your eyes**

** Fickle words crowding your mind**

It was true, after all this time, I was still hurt that the village didn't accept me as a child, but as their Kazekage. The had accepted my father and he wasn't a nice man. The villagers words always said that I was doing a good job and that I was the answer to their prayers. If you had asked them if I was the answer to their prayers six years ago the would have run away screaming.

** So **

** Sleep, sugar,**

** let your dreams flood in,**

** Like waves of sweet fire, **

** you're safe within**

** Sleep, sweetie, **

** let your floods come rushing in,**

** And carry you over to a new morning**

I never understood why people liked to sleep. If it was warm and pleasant like Akito said, what do I have to fear?

** Try as you might**

** You try to give it up**

** Seems to be holding on fast**

** It's hand in your hand**

** A shadow over your**

** A beggar for soul in your face**

I've tried to give many things up. Especially after Naruto beat some sense into me. I wouldn't give into Shukaku's desires. Shukaku, I'm glad it's gone. It was just a burden holding me back from everything I had worked hard to achieve. In a sense, I guess that Akito suffered the same fate as Naruto and I. The only difference being, Orochimaru experimented on her giving her mountain lion attributes. It's reflexes, instincts, and physical features.

** Still it don't matter**

** If you won't listen**

** If you won't let them follow you**

Even to this day, I still pushed people away at time because I didn't want them around. When I had started out a Kazekage, I didn't listen to the village's needs. We got through it but I still wish I had done things better.

** You just need to heal**

** Make good all your lies**

** Move on and don't look behind**

Yashamaru came to mind, all the things he said, everything he implied, well his implications were wrong. There is someone who cares about me, and they are in this village, especially the person next to me…

** Day after day **

** Fickle visions **

** Messing with your head**

** Fickle, vicious**

** Sleeping in your bed**

** Messing with your head**

** Fickle visionsFickle, vicious"**

It had worked. I smiled proudly to myself. "Goodnight, Gaara-chan."

* * *

A/N: Please reveiw. That is all, thank-you.

* * *


End file.
